The Special Assignment
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: After being accepted into Chronos Preparatory College, Train meets his English teacher, Creed Diskenth. Creed eventually falls in love with Train but it's not all that easy. Throw in best friends and mixed feelings and what do you get? Read to find out.
1. Introduction to the Status Quo Part1

Well, this story was inspired by a lazy chain of thought that actually turned out to be a great one. I'm not sure how it turned out so good but it was amazing. Anyway I'll let you be the judge of that. If you're wondering why I named this chapter 'Introduction to the Status Quo', it's because status quo is the Latin words meaning "the way things are", so the chapter basically means "Introduction to the Way Things Are". It was just a tid-bit I thought of.

Text Code for this Chapter:

_italics-_Train's thought

_**bold italics-**_Sephiria's thought

BTW: If you read my other story, Untitled, then you should know about the present I promised. Well, this is apart of the present that I promised. The present consists of a chapter for Untitled and all of the chapters for this story. So thank you for waiting my dearest readers.

Introduction to the Status Quo

"So you're Train Heartnet." the soft blue-eyed woman remarked. The woman was none other than Chairman or if you would like to say Chair woman, Sephiria Arks. She was the most unnerving woman Train had ever come into contact with, not that he felt uncomfortable or anything but it was weird to meet, nonetheless come into contact with someone like her.

_"Only if you want me to be."_ Train thought.

"Well isn't that quite obvious." Train snorted. "After all, you are the one reading my file."

Train grumbled under his breath and slouched in the chair. He was becoming quite fed-up with the obvious questions. _I mean come on, what's with the insanely obvious questions? She has my file on her desk, which is currently on her desk and open, and she's looking at it, so why ask me such stupid questions if the answers are right there?_

Sephiria eyed him for a while then continued to read his file then again looked at him as if she was impressed. _**I guess he's not as bad as he seems, but then again, who knows?**_

Train watched as she closed his file. _It's about time she finished because I might have fallen asleep. What type of first impression would that create?_

"Belze, get in here, now!" she shouted.

_Geez, who knew her mouth could be so loud._

The door open slowly and in stepped a man with shoulder length blond hair who stood completely erect. _What does he think he is? A statue. Or maybe a general? Sir, yes sir!_

"Heartnet, this is the president of the student council, Belze Rochefort. He will be showing you around and telling you the way things work around here." she stated without so much as blinking.

_Yea and I guess he'll be showing me how to use the bathroom as well! _"About my classes?"

"Don't worry about it. Your classes were cancelled today. Strangely." _**Lucky bastard, but I sure luck won't last so long once he meets his English teacher.**_

"Well it looks like I have free day! What a great way to start off my first semester!" Train said with an obvously happy smile on his face.

_**Your happiness won't last so long Heartnet. Not at all!**_

_Poem:_

_It is our fault,_

_For according to the way thing are,_

_The one who bears the rose shall see the sword fall._

_And when the sword falls,_

_There shall be no mercy._

Finally this chapter is finished! It didn't take long to type it, but the moment I was on the poem part my mother's laptop shut off because I forgot to put in the plug. Clumsy me! I had fun with this chapter because I've never placed anyone from Chronos in my stories other than Train and Creed. If anyone ever asks, "Yes they are my favorites and I'm completely obsessed with them." So yea I'm Creed/Train fangirl. Okay I know the poem was a bit cheesy-okay, I mean completely cheesy but that was an experiment to get me in the mood to write poetry in this story. I need to be upset first so that I can write good poetry, but the main type of poetry that I write when I'm upset is hate and anger poetry, so please don't be surprised if there's a cheesy poem somewhere in the story. When I'm writing fanfics I'm never upset, so to tell you the truth this has actually become my favorite and only hobby. I devote my extra time to the readers.

P.S: It's okay to say I don't have a life because I really don't. Classmates tell me that all the time so don't be afraid to say so. I'll take absolutely no offence to it!

Hugs and kisses everyone!

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	2. A Not So Perfect Perfect Beginning

Chapter two is finally updated! Sorry for the wait guys! Please forgive me! Yea I know you guys will or else no more chapters until you do. Just kidding! I'm having so much fun with this story. It's so forbidden and dark. Hmm. Do you guys think I should make this story have angst in it because I was thinking more of a soft fluffy ending. Let me know what you think!

BTW:If six of you guys do choose angst, I'll just let you know that I've never written angst before so it might not turn out so well. Angst is just not in my forte, but a growing author must learn to step out of their bounds, right?

Text Code 

Train's thought- _italics_

Belze's thought_-__**bold italics**_

A Not So Perfect Perfect Beginning

Train and Belze walked out of Sephiria's office. Train was practically dancing and filled with glee, which usually unlike him, but then again who wouldn't be happy to have all of their classes canceled on the first day of their first semester. However, that was still kind of strange.

"So uh, Binky, Bobby, Bouncy, whatever your name is, do I have a roommate?" Train was still jumping merrily like a child who had just received a new toy for Christmas.

"First of all, my name is Belze not Binky, Bobby or Bouncy. Secondly, yes you do have a roommate. His name is Jenos Hazard. And lastly, stop jumping around like a fool." Belze shouted in annoyance.

_Sir, yes sir! What a bummer that my roommate is a guy. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with it for now._

"Come on! Are you trying to tell me that a guy can't get excited in this place."

"Yes you can but not in that senseless manner!"

"You're just jealous that I can..."

"That is the end of this conversation so now onto the task at hand. This is class one. The teacher is our chairman Sephiria Arks. My word to you is to obey all of her rules or face harsh consequences. Class two belongs to Narita Yuhi. Your opinion doesn't matter. The third class belongs to Emilio Lowe. He's not as bad as he seems. The fourth class belongs to Krandez Maduke. Speak when spoken to or else. Class five belongs to Naizer Bruckheimer. Always pay attention. Class six' teacher is Anubis. (How weird is that? They name the dog after an Egyptian dog guardian thing. Also please try to imagine Anubis as a human.) No guts no glory so feel free to speak out. The seventh class belongs to Chaos Takachi. Class eight belongs to..."

Train rudely interrupted Belze."Could you just skip to the last class I have because you've already called off five out of six."

"Fine, what's your last class?"

"Class thirteen."

Belze instantaneously stopped in his steps and looked at Train.

"Did you just say class thirteen?"

"Yes, I did. What is this a horror movie with a haunted classroom? If it is, Boo hoo I'm scared!" Train erupted into laughter.

"No, the class isn't haunted. It's just that..."

"The students are zombies."

"No it's just that..."

"There are floating textbooks and chairs!"

"No it's just that..."

"There are..."

"Would you stop interrupting me?!"

"Fine fine! Go right ahead."

"It's just that, oh never mind." Belze very mischievously.

Train could see the mischievous look on Belze's face but didn't know why it was there.

_Okay, what's with the evil smile? One minute ago he was all happy and stuff but now he's playing like there is nothing wrong. Talk about weird!_

"No, seriously tell me who the professor is."

"Never mind who it is. You'll just have to find out on your own. _**If he doesn't find you first.**_

They walked down hall after hall and guess what? More halls. Belze had introduced Train to almost every student in the college. He even got to meet all of his professor excluding his English professor, much to Train's disappointment. They continued to walk down more halls until they finally came to a halt.

"This is your dorm Heartnet." Belze said while smiling. _**I must say, for someone that is so annoying he's kind of cute and really grows on you.**_

Belze watched as Train pouted his lips then turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Belze asked.

Train looked at him then said, "So that's it? No, you opening the door or introducing me to my roommate. Just 'This is you dorm Heartnet!'."

"Who do you think I am, your mother! I'm quite sure that you don't need me to open the door and introduce you to YOUR roommate!" Belze had placed a lot of emphasis on the "YOUR" part.

Train stared at him with sad soft puppy eyes (Puppy eyes?) that Belze could not refuse. Belze slowly opened the to Train's delight. When the door was completely open, Train automatically fell in love with the room.

The floor was covered with a baby blue carpet, the curtains were beige and blue, the bureaus were made of stained brown oak and the room smelled of cherry blossoms. As Train walked into the room he saw two bed. _I guess that one is mine. _He was staring at a bed with periwinkle blankets and a white pillow, then he noticed a figure staring at him.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

The figure continued to stare at him until Belze finally cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Heartnet, this is your roommate Jenos Hazard. Jenos this is Train Heartnet, your roommate for the rest of who knows when."

Oh, in that case, nice to meet you Jenos." Train said while laughing. _Ha, his name is Jenos and I thought I had a cracked up name. Jenos! Jen knows what? Nothing! _

Jenos continued to stare at Train in amazement.

Train, becoming very annoyed with Jenos' staring, shouted, "Would you stop gawking at me!"

"Sure when you stop looking so handsome." Jenos replied with a smirk.

"Oh really! Is that so?" Train clenched his fists and let a dangerous smile spread across his face as he approached Jenos.

"So, you're Jenos Hazard. You know want to know something. Cocky is not my type so I can already tell that my fists and your face are going to be best friends."

_**And the sword fell.**_

Yay! Enter Jenos Hazard. Now you guy know why class seven and class two didn't correspond with the name of the actual numbers from Chronos. I really wanted to make Jenos Train's roommate because there was a point in time where I wanted to write a story with a Jenos and Train based couple but I lost the inspiration to write that, so ah well it was a nice thought while it lasted. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Also, the title of this chapter was named so because of what happens to poor Jenos on his first try with Train. Poor guy!

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	3. We Meet?

(Takes a deep breath) I hate when I write my stories without an actual plot. I just write what comes to mind so my plot will always vary if I plan it in my head. It isn't a really good habit because you might write something and get stuck. (Sighs) That's how I feel right now! I actually wrote myself into a deep dark depressing ditch (I think). Maybe it's just me because I feel kind of depressed right now with all of this rain and cloudy, grey sky.

Commercial

Voice:Where does depression hurt?

Me:Everywhere!

Voice:Who does depression hurt?

Me:Everyone! Hey, where's that voice coming from?

Voice:Your imagination!

Me:So I'm crazy!

Voice:I guess so.

Me:Oh man! I knew it!

End of commercial!!!

I love that commercial. It actually cheered me up! Hm...my Train sounds totally OOC right now. That isn't bad is it? Anyway, I still love how funny my Train is and yes Creed will be joining the story soon. Very soon indeed! Muhuhaha (Coughs)! Crap! I need some cough drops! I'm off to the pharmacy! Enjoy!

BTW: In this academy, Train is not learning to be an assassin. I am also changing this story to angst and now I have a lot of great ideas for it! You'll see in time.

We Meet?

"Well..." Train said while flexing his hands "Nice to meet you Jenos." He was now staring at an unconscious Jenos Hazard. "Anyway, I might as well unpack while I'm here."

As Belze walked down the hall away from what was now Train and Jenos' room he thought, "Train Heartnet, you truly are something else."

********************

The sun had now set and the blue room was now stained orange. Train, being the type of guy that he was, had already chosen something to wear for tonight. He chose black pants and shoes, a white shirt, a blue button-up vest and his trademark choker with a bell. Yea, just talk about being typically weird, but anyone that knew Train knew that it was just typical Train.

"Where are you going?" Jenos asked inquisitively while reading a book.

"Where I'm going is none of you business and for your information, you are not my mother."

"Well, I'm most certainly not your mother but since you're new around here I could show you around." _Then I'd get to have you all to myself and maybe more for destiny has brought us together and..._

"If you're thinking some 'you-and-I-were-brought-together-by-destiny crap' you must be horribly mistaken for destiny is playing you like a complete asshole in that case. Besides, I've heard that same line so many times that I've even created poem just in case someone says something like that." Train stated as he buttoned up his vest.

"Really! Can I here it?" Jenos asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, whatever." Train said with a shrug. "The poems name is obviously Destiny." Train closed his eyes and began to recite it.

We are bound by destiny.

What a piece of crap!

If someone ever believes that,

They should receive a slap.

If we are bound by destiny

What's the point of life,

If we cannot choose between

What is wrong and what is right.

As Train opened his eyes he saw a completely dumbstruck Jenos. "What?"

"The English teacher would love to have you in his class." was the only thing Jenos said.

"The English teacher?"

"Yea, he's really hot." Jenos replied dreamily.

"My definition of hot is quite different from your definition of hot." Train replied arrogantly while fastening the choker around his neck.

"I mean he's super delicious. He looks to good for mortal eyes."

"We'll see about that tomorrow now won't we. By the way, what's his name anyway?" Train asked curiously.

"I don't know his first name but his last name is Diskenth, so we just address him as Mr. Diskenth."

"Mr. Diskenth."Train said aloud while pondering the name. "Would he happen to be the professor of Class Thirteen?"

"Yes he is, but what would make you ask that?"

"Just curiosity I guess." _Why the hell are most of my professor guys?_

A/N: Well 83 percent of them to be exact and that's real easy to figure out Train! It's because you're so cute and since I'm writing this story you're a hot guy magnet. No double duh!!

"Anyway, I guess I'll be leaving now." Train said as he approached the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait! Are you sure that you don't need someone to show you around Train?" At that point, Jenos was halfway off of the bed and holding onto Train's leg with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Uh, I'm quite sure. Now would you please let go of my leg!" Train shouted while trying to pry Jenos' hands off.

The moment Jenos' hands loosened its tight grip, Train made his great escape out of the door.

"Sorry, but I'll see you later Jenos!" Train shouted as he ran down the hallway.

"But Train!" Jenos whined as he watched Train runaway.

************************

The street were brightly lit and the stars above were glistening with elegant brilliance. Train, being typical Train, had searched until he found a high place place with a startling panorama.

"Well at least I know where I'm going every night. This place is wonderful." Train was completely awestruck.

"You're absolutely correct, but the more appropriate word would be magnificent."

The moment Train turned around he was completely speechless. Before him stood a man that was as handsome as the devil's right hand. He had shoulder length silver hair, glistening crystal blue eyes that looked like they were ready to shatter at any moment, broad shoulders, a sexy body and light pale skin that even Train could not take his eyes off. During Train's loss of words and thought, a stream of saliva slid down his lips and was suspended there. At the sight of this, the unknown man began to laugh softly and caught Train's attention. At that moment, Train noticed the little stream and quickly licked it up. _Oh man, I hope he didn't see that. It would be so embarrassing if he did._

"That was extremely adorable." the stranger said with a hint of laughter lingering in his voice.

"Uh, thanks and you are?" Train asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, it wouldn't matter at the moment, so what's your name?"

"Oh the irony! you won't tell me what your name is but you want me to tell you mine. That's completely ridiculous!"

"It's not ironic. I'm not obliged to tell you my name."

"Well neither am I." Train was now at a lost. _This guy is ridiculous!_

"Well then, I guess that's the end of that."

The two stood in silence for several minutes and Train couldn't help but steal a few quick glances at the man who was now holding a strange glowing rose._ Stop being such an asshole! Talk to the guy already!_

The man looked so gorgeous in the moonlight as his hair blew carelessly across his pale face. Finally Train gave in and drew a deep breath of confidence.

"My name's Train. What about you?"

The man without hesitation simply replied, "Creed."

"Creed? What sort of name is Creed?"

"I should be asking you what sort of name is Train. My name is Creed, which obviously implies that I'm a follower of those horrible things known as rule however, I live to break them in more ways than one. What does the name Train imply? You love trains or something of the sort that relates to it."

"Obviously it implies that I'm a hard worker and that I will not quit until I achieve my set goals. Besides, you must be forgetting that the word 'train' has more than one literary meaning."

"As such it comes from the Middle English trailing part of a gown which is derived from the word trainer which is derived from the vulgar Latin word tragīnare which is derived from the word tragere which is derived from the word trāctus, the past participle of the Latin word trahere."

Train was yet again speechless. It took Train several minutes to gain control of his mouth and say something.

"So what are you? Some kind of living dictionary or something."

"Living dictionary? I like to refer to myself as a walking library or breathing literature. Either one would fit me quite perfectly."

_This guy-I mean Creed is weird. It wouldn't be a surprise if he likes that boring play 'Romeo and Juliet''. There's only one way to find out._

"Do you like the play 'Romeo and Juliet'?" _If he does, I think this conversation is over._

"As much as I love literary work, in my opinion, Romeo and Juliet was the most ridiculous piece of nonsense that I have ever read and watched, but then again, it was romantic in a strange 'I-want-to-kill-myself-for-watching-this-piece-of-crap' kind of way."

Train bursted in to laughter. Truly Romeo and Juliet was the most boring play Shakespeare had ever created, but it wasn't like Train watched or read it because the first two words had put him to sleep altogether.

"You really have a strange sense of humor!" Train was still bent over laughing.

"That is not a strange sense of humor. A strange sense of humor would be someone telling you that the soup their mother gave them as a child was so delicious that they had it everyday. That is was what call irony!"

"The person would have been foolish to believe something like that. The only reason they had soup everyday was because they were poor."

Creed looked up at the starry sky and handed Train the rose.

"Uh, thanks." Train said in confusion.

"Just as I would expect from you Train Heartnet." Creed began to walk away.

"What do you mean 'Just as you expected from me' and how the hell do you know my last name?" Train was utterly confused.

Creed laughed and continued to walk away. "You're so hopeless and naive. So incandescently naive." Creed's had, by this time, disappeared and his voice was now a distant memory in the passing wind.

Train stood in complete silence pondering what had just happened. _Is that guy a magician or something? Okay this is starting to get really weird! I wonder if I can perform disappearing acts like that. Wooo! Look at me! Here I am! No, I'm over there!_

"Now let's see if this will work." Train closed his eyes, stepped forward and then reopened them. "Oh man, it didn't work. I guess I'll need to ask him how to do that whenever I see him. If I ever see him again."

***************************

Train wandered back to the academy as it was approaching midnight. Drowsily, Train went into his dorm and undress, not realizing that Jenos was watching him the whole time until he caught sight of Jenos' awestruck face. Train quickly grabbed hold a pillow and threw it point blank into Jenos' face.

"Gawk at that asshole!"

Jenos' body was thrown onto the bed where bright red spots of blood could now been seen. Jenos sat up and tilted his head backwards, trying to stop the seemingly never ending flow of blood from his nose.

"Train, that's not fair!"

"A lot of things in life aren't fair, but you don't see me complaining." Train stated as he began to pull the covers over his head.

"Yea but you gave me a nosebleed."

"Yea but you kept gawking." Train said in the same whiney voice Jenos had used. "Now good night!"

"But Train!" Jenos whined; however, Train had already fallen asleep.

Didn't I tell that Creed was joining in with the fun. This chapter was great but not so great. Hey that contradicts itself doesn't it? Ah well about the scene where Creed was with the whole magic trick thing, sorry if you didn't like that part too much but I had fun writing it there. Can anyone tell me how they disappear like that in anime? I was always wondering how they did that. Onto more important things, as you can see, Jenos is already being abused by Train. Way to go Train!!! Keep up the good work! But of course there is going to be a lot more Jenos abuse in this. Sorry Musal, but I'll still try to have some Jenos/Train in it so it can go along with the angst idea I got from reychop. This should turn out a whole lot better now that I know what I want to do in this story. Oh and about those cough drops...they didn't have any!!! What kind of pharmacy is that?!

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	4. Introduction to the Status Quo Part 2

I finally wrote this chapter, typed it and posted it. Sorry for the long wait! I'm getting really lazy theses days. I'm so lazy that when I'm hungry I would sit down and complain rather than feed myself. I'm so lazy that I hate to make a bowl of cereal. Or maybe that was because of my lack of sleep? Anyway, onto more boringly interesting things! I actually sat down writing out this chapter from about 11:57 p.m-4:36 a.m., so I guess that is not being lazy. Hm...I'm hungry. I should get something to eat. Wait!(Grabs Hades and shoots self because of stupidity) I need to ask my mother first but she's asleep! Of all the damn luck!! ^_^

Hope you enjoy! Flames appreciated!!

Introduction to the Status Quo Part 2

Morning greeted Train with its blinding rays of golden sunlight and its gentle air that dallied. Train groggily sat up then threw himself back under the covers of his bed.

"Hey Train, it's time to wake up if you want to be in class on time." Jenos was now packing his bag and choosing his books for today's subjects.

"Just twenty more minutes." Train slowly replied.

"Classes begin in twenty more minutes!"

"Hey keep it down! Can't you see that I'm trying to slee..." Train's voice trailed off into a long sleepy yawn.

Jenos walked over to Train's bed and began to shake him roughly. "Wake up Train! Wake up!"

Train threw the covers off of his and punched Jenos halfway across the room. Yet again, Train had given Jenos another bloody nose.

"Thank you for the exercise Jenos." Train sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ah, not another nosebleed!"

*************************

"Ah come on!" Train said while running as fast as he could with Jenos at his heel.

"I told you not to take long. Now Diskenth is going to have our heads."

"Well you should have been more specific when you told me not to take long."

"I didn't think you would take so long and besides, who in their right mind takes forty minutes to take a bath?"

"Well, now you know."

"You are so ridiculous!"

"No, you mean I'm so ludicrous."

"No, I mean you're so ridiculous."

"What's the difference Jenos? They are still synoptic in meaning."

"Ah! Don't get all big worded Train."

"Parsimonious, caricature, catastasis."

"Stop using such big word Train."

Train began to laugh as he and Jenos ran down the seemingly never ending hall until a red figure flew across his face. Train's movements immediately came to a halt as Jenos ran ahead of him. Upon Jenos' realization of Train's halted movements, he stopped as well.

"What's wrong Train?"

"Why are rose petals fluttering in the hall? Is this some kind of tradition?" Train's eyes were transfixed on the petals that fluttering ever so lightly around him.

"This is what we call the hall of Eternity Rose. That's what we call it since roses petals are always flying around."

"That's still not answering the question."

"I don't know why those things are always flying around but what I do know is that it is seriously creepy and we're going to be seriously late for class.!" Jenos said in a panicked voice as he ran in one spot.

"Oh yea!" Train said, suddenly snapping back to reality. And so they resumed their task of running. The ran down three hallways and turned left nearly falling down some stairs and finally after fifteen minutes of running, falling and panicking, they reached their destination.

"Hey, Train! Where are you going?" Jenos shouted as Train slid down the hall.

"To class!"

"But class is right here!" Jenos said with with a disarrayed look on his face.

"I can clearly see that and I'll get there when I stop sliding down this forsaken hall!" At that moment Train's body slammed into the floor and his face met tiles.

"Ouch! Now that has got to hurt!" Jenos was holding his face as if he had felt what Train had felt. "Are you okay, Train?" He was now walking carefully and lightly on the floor as if the very ground upon which Train was lying would break.

Train waved his hand. "Uh, I'm good!"

Jenos took hold of Train's hands and pulled him to his feet. Train slowly rubbed his forehead as he and Jenos walked to the door.

"Hopefully, Diskenth is in a good mood today and lets this one slide or we're dead!"

"By the way you said that, it sound like he's always in a bad mood."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't say anything."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"When I open the door you better show some manners if it's the last thing you do."

"Yea, yea! I'll see what I can do about my mannerism."

Jenos opened the door slowly and stepped in first followed by Train who mockingly mimicking his movements.

"Good morning Professor Diskenth." Jenos said.

"Morning nut job!"

Creed, who was leaning against the wall, opened his eyes and began to smile with absolute delight at the sight of Train but it was immediately replaced with a frown at the sight of Jenos standing next to Train.

"Train! Don't say things like that before he snaps." Jenos whispered.

"Good morning Train." Creed said with a lot of enthusiasm.

The moment Train looked up,he nearly died from disbelief. Before him stood the same silver-haired man from the night before, but only this time he didn't seem so ridiculous.

"You're Professor Diskenth!" Train shouted in absolute disbelief.

"How polite of you, but you can still call me Creed." Creed smiled sexily.

Train couldn't stop himself from blushing and turned his head away from the devilishly handsome man that seemed to enjoy his embarrassment.

"You two may take your seat and you are excused today and today only." A red spark of anger ignited in his eyes as he looked at Jenos.

"Thank you Creed!" Jenos shouted happily. At that moment a hand made strong contact with Jenos' face.

"The only one that can call me by my first name is Train!" Creed snapped immediately.

"Yes sir." Everyone in the class shrunk back in fear, excluding Train.

"Sorry if I scared you Train." Creed said calmly as he quickly regained his composure, acting like nothing had just happened.

"Nope, you couldn't scare me even if you tried. Besides, Jenos really didn't deserve that, but it makes up for a bloody nose I have for him later on." Train replied calmly.

"Huh! What bloody nose?" Jenos asked.

Train brawled his hands into fists and punched Jenos in his nose straight across the class.

"That one! Now take a seat idiot!"

Creed smile adoringly at his student as Train strolled to his seat.

"I can tell that you and I are going to best friends. Isn't that right Train?" Creed said while pushing his hair away from his eyes, seemingly trying to get a better look at Train.

Train couldn't believe the audacity of that man. He was practically flirting with him in front of the whole class or so it seemed he was to Train.

"Anyway students, time to begin class." with that, Creed commenced his class.

"Now, today we'll be learning about sonnet?" he was eying Train to death.

Train felt as if in a matter of seconds he would break from his professor staring him.

Train squirmed in his seat trying to escape Creed's gaze. He even tried looking at his own desk but he could still feel those sapphire eyes looking at every inch of him.

"At least I have clothes on or this would make a strange situation." Train thought.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a sonnet is?"

His eyes finally stopped looking at Train and looked at all of the hands that were in the air and ready to answer, but for some unknown reason he called on Train.

"Go ahead Train." he said slyly.

"Go ahead what? My hand wasn't even raised to answer that question." Train replied while giving giving him a death glare.

If the famous Heartnet Death Glare Train had given him wasn't enough to deter him, Train didn't know what else could.

Creed strutted slowly toward Train and rested his head on Train's desk while staring wantonly into his eyes.

"See, that's the problem. You didn't raise your hand."

"I really don't see what the hell me not raising my hand has to do with anything." Train exclaimed angrily.

"Actually Train, it has to do with a lot. You see, a rule in this class is that if you don't raise you hand to answer the question I'll choose you. It's as simple as that."

"Fine!" Train shouted in annoyance."A sonnet is a fourteen-lined lyric poem that is usually written in iambic pentameter. Now are you damn happy!"

"Not as happy as I would be if you did me a favor."

"Not a day in hell pervert!"

"Rule number two, Train, is I'll be the judge of my pervertedness."

"So you are a pervert!" Train shouted as he pointed his finger accusingly at Creed.

"No, I'm not my little midnight kitty, but I could be if you want." Creed smiled evilly.

"No thank you and I most certainly am not your midnight kitty so you can go to hell for all I care."

"You first my precious feline." The class once again erupted into laughter. "Anyway, continuing on with our lesson. One of the greatest poets in the world was William Shakespeare. He was the son of a merchant and grew up in the town of Stratford-upon-Avon, England. Shakespeare was born in 1564 and died in 1616. During his lifetime, he wrote over 150 sonnets and 35 dramas. These works include Sonnet 18, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet and other boring works such as Macbeth..."

"Romeo and Juliet!" Train shouted aloud.

"Yes, Train, that list also include Romeo and Juliet." Creed couldn't help smiling at Train. He was so adorable in his own special way, well, to Creed that is.

"Now, let's try not to interrupt the lesson again because even if I don't finish this lesson you will be having homework no matter how cute you are."

"Fine."Train replied in a defeated manner with his arms folded.

Creed continued his lesson, surprisingly, without any interruptions, but only stopping briefly to ask questions such as ":What is the rhyme scheme of a sonnet?" or "What is a quatrain?"

Train, as everyone knows, was barely paying attention and only listening to the parts that interested him which, unfortunately, was the end of the lesson. Not the last few words of the lecture, but the very end where there was silence and no more words to be said.

"Alright class, your homework for tonight is to write me a sonnet. No, Train, you can't write someone else's poem. Write your own."

Train was completely shocked. He didn't even get to say anything yet, nonetheless raise his hand to ask that question, but Creed had already answered his question for him.

"Come on! I didn't even get to say anything!"

"I didn't think it would right to let you make a fool of yourself just yet."

"Sorry, but you're already too late to stop that."

"Just how late am I?" Creed asked inquisitively.

"About seventeen years."

"Well, I guess I'll need to stop that from happening again now won't I?"

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we shall. See you tomorrow Train."

"Yea, whatever!" Train shouted back as he walked out of the door with Jenos trailing behind.

"Oh and Train..." Train turned around. "Catch!"

Creed threw Train the rose he had been holding throughout the entire period, not really caring that Sephiria was standing at the door.

"Thanks!" Train said as he caught the rose.

Everyone in the hallway that was able to see that sight looked completely baffled. Train, not really caring, walked down the hall toward his his next class and Creed resumed the tiresome task of ignoring Sephiria's shouting.

So, how did you guys like that chapter? I had lots of fun writing it and I also learned a few things along the way as well. Oh, sorry if you if you like the play Romeo and Juliet. I really wanted to act out my dislike toward it. No pun intended! About the title and summary, I'm going to change them soon to correspond with the story, though I can still write another story entitled The Special Assignment. Perverted? Yes! Crazy? Yes! Overly zealous? Yes! There, now you have my acronym that I say almost every day- P.Y.C.Y.O.Z.Y.

I also had another thought. How about writing a fanfic where Creed is a vampire and Train is his mate? That would be really enjoyable for me since I love watching vampire movies. Oh and on June 15th(my birthday), stay tuned for my birthday fanfic "Bullet for My Valentine" The pairing is quite obvious isn't it? But for those that don't know I'll give you a hint- Flowers and Triggers! If you still can't figure out who the pairing is, you'll just have to wait until it comes out. I have it sitting in my notebook and on my brothers laptop, but I feel like making you guys wait so I can move at least two chapters ahead. Creed/Train is coming soon and for Musal some Jenos/Train which will bring about the angst for me and Ran-chan. You'll just love the drama!!!

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	5. Enter: Inochira Shinai

Finally we have reached chapter five! This chapter is going to the best of them all, well in my opinion that is. Now the angst is finally beginning to enter the story line and we also have a new character. What is his name? You'll see!

Enter: Inochira Shinai!

"Diskenth, whatever you're up to, you better stop it here and now! Heartnet is your student!" Sephiria exclaimed angrily.

"I don't see what you are getting so worked up about Sephiria. It was just a rose." Creed replied calmly while sipping his rose hip(1) tea.

"Just a rose Diskenth! Just a rose!" Sephiria was now halfway across the desk getting ready to strangle him.

"If a student can give a teacher an apple, I really don't see why a teacher can't give their student a rose. Doesn't Belze give you an apple everyday, Arks?" Creed replied arrogantly.

Sephiria was now about to strangle Creed for his insolence. "That is beside the point Diskenth! You are..."

"Beside the point Sephiria?" Creed said while raising a brow. "Belze giving you apples is beside the point, but me giving Train a rose isn't? What world do you live in Sephiria?"

"Diskenth, did you not read the contract and rule book?"

"Yes, I did Sephiria and enough of the damn formalities."

"I don't think you did and if you did, you probably didn't understand what you were reading! Article six, section two, subsection D, paragraph eight clearly states that a teacher is not allowed to have an intimate relationship with his or her student and fellow colleagues. Those that are caught doing so will be fired and face harsh punishments! Are you getting any of this Diskenth?"

"Don't call it what it isn't Sephiria! If I were you Sephiria, I would continue provoking me or I just might become your greatest nightmare. Thread very carefully Arks." Creed narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, making Sephiria turn her head to avoid eye contact. At this movement, Creed stood up and took his leave, leaving Sephiria to ponder the whole situation.

***********************

"Wow! I can't believe Creed gave you a rose!" Jenos shouted in excitement.

"It's nothing! He gave me one yesterday night when I went out and didn't he tell you I'm the only one who gets to call him Creed?"

"Well, yea, but he's not here and it's not class time so I'm clear!"

"Whatever, so how do you write this sonnet thing again?"

"What! You weren't paying attention during class Train!" Jenos exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was paying attention. I paid attention at the end."

"You mean the part about quatrains?" Jenos asked with a bit of enthusiasm, hoping that Train had at least paid attention to that part.

"No, I mean the very end where he stopped talking and there was nothing else to be said." Train stated as if it was obvious.

"Train!" Jenos whined.

"If you don't want to help me that's fine. I said as he spun the rose between his fingers pricking himself. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Train? Did you prick your finger?" Jenos asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, but I'm okay. It's just that beauty and pain are the same."

"Uh, how is that so?"

"A rose is beautiful but its thorns cause pain. Now I feel like Shakespeare or maybe Lord Byron!" Train replied jokingly.

"Okay, onto teaching about sonnets."

Jenos spent three hours on teaching Train, who surprisingly already knew all about it.

"You wasted three hours of my life Train!"

"Actually, three hours, thirteen minutes, fifty seven seconds and thirty-six seconds to be exact Jenos."

"Train you bastard!"

*************************

Train layed across his bed twisting and turning with impatience. "Jenos, how long does it take you to change you clothes?" Train groaned in annoyance.

Jenos was taking forever to get dress, well it seemed to be forever to Train, who had a short attention span.

"I usually don't take this long, but because it's you, I want to look my best."

"AS if I care!" Train snorted.

Jenos, choosing to ignore that comment, continued his ranting.

"Even though you and I don't understand each other too much..."

"Or maybe not at all!" Train mumbled.

"I still think there is grounds for a relationship, but if you don't want one..."

"As if I would try having one with you!" Train laughed.

"I'm fine just being your friend."

"When did I become your friend?" Train was now rolled off the bed onto the floor while laughing.

"Do you consider me to be your friend?"

"Yes, Jenos! I consider you to my friend. Now would you shut up and get out of the bathroom!"

"Of course Train! I'll do anything for you!" Jenos exclaimed happily.

"Whatever!"

************************

The street lights shined with absolute brilliance, the bustling cars could be heard and the streets were now filled with life. Women and men were talking and occasionally the voices of children could be heard over the loud horns of the cars. Jenos and Train or should I say Train and Jenos, had been taking the scenic route to their destination, but of course Train just wanted to get there quickly; however, due to Jenos' amazing ability to annoy Train, they ended up taking the long way, much to Train's dislike.

"And here is Moshita Yori Hotel." Jenos said as he was pointing to an enormous building with seraph-shaped(2) statues. "And that over there is the Kinori Saita Restaurant. They serve delicious food there! We should go there some..."

"Does delicious food include milk and onigiri(3)?"

"Yea, but I really don't see milk and onigiri as anything special. You can buy those at a store or go to a diner." Jenos replied in a disarrayed voice.

"My point exactly! That means less traveling for me!"

"Wow you're lazy!" Jenos replied in shock.

"What can I say? I just love a bed! It's so-useful!" Train stated in a dreamy voice as if he was remembering something.

"Tell me about it! There are so many things I can do to you-No, I mean with you-I for you!" Jenos' mouth was truly beginning to betray him this time. He closed his eyes expecting Train's fists to make contact with his face but instead heard Train's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jenos question with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know and I know that the day you have sex with me-No, I mean I have sex with you, would be the day I'm completely sober." Train remarked as if the answer was completely obvious.

"What makes you think that and why couldn't it have been the other way around?"

"Well, that's simple! It's because (1) I don't sleep with children (2) I don't play with 'little' boys (3) You could never match me in bed and (4) You're an amateur." Train replied with a smirk.

"Wow! He got you really good there Jenos." A voice came from behind them making Jenos jump with excitement.

"Inochira-san!" Jenos shouted.

"Long time no see Jenos. It has been a while since I last saw you- No, wait! I saw you today during class!" he replied jokingly.

"Jenos, who's the green eye black hair guy? He looks like he's going to be a pain in my ass in a 'I-want-to-throw-myself-off-a-cliff-and-die-but-if-that-doesn't-work-I-don't-know-what-will' kind of way." Train said with one brow cocked.

"You must be Train Heartnet, Jenos' roommate." Inochira remarked. "I'm Inochira Shinai. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? What does that include?"

"You like cats, milk and onigiri. You're ambidextrous, but most importantly, you are Diskenth's lover. I'd like to know when that happened because you're a newbie and I've tried several times but he keeps rejecting me." Inochira said with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice as he made the last two statements.

"Train looked at him in confusion then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know when that happened either, unless me receiving a rose from him makes me his lover. That sound almost like an initiation ritual. He gives me a rose and I call him a pervert. Now we're lovers united even without knowing it!" Train replied in a happy-go-lucky manner.

"What! He gave you a rose!" Inochira shouted in disbelief. Anger was now swallowing him whole and his pride was being smirched by a cocky brat.

"Yea, what of it? I really don't see why it's such a big deal. It's just a rose!"

"Just a rose! That rose represents his eternal love and protection of his lover. It represents the passionate and lust filled warmth of his eyes. His form of love can't be surpassed by any lover!"

"Stop acting like the world is about to end." Train replied in a 'keep-the-negative-attitude-to-yourself' manner.

"Yea, I really don't see why you're getting so worked up. Train isn't even interested in him. Isn't that right Train?" Jenos asked hoping that Train would say he wasn't.

"I don't know about that part Jenos. I hate to lie and say I'm not, but I would also hate to lie and say I am." Train shrugged.

Jenos was a bit crushed by that statement. "Train!"

"What? I'm uninterestingly interested. If that even made sense."

Train was too caught up in his own thoughts to even see the glare that Inochira was throwing at him. Fortunately, for Inochira, Train did not even bother to look at him because if Train di, an onslaught of insults would have ensued.

"Well, now that we're all here, we should go out together!" Jenos' happy attitude was beginning to annoy the hell out of Train. Jenos was so naive that he didn't even realize that his friend was going to become Train's rival and enemy.

"Of course I'll come! I wouldn't dare leave you with this-this-this...thing of a friend!" Inochira said while scowling.

At that exact moment, Train snapped out of his own thoughts and so the onslaught of insults finally ensued. Insults were being thrown back and forth between the two as they followed Jenos, who was laughing the whole way to their destination.

"Here we are!" Jenos shouted while managing to stop their insults. They were standing infront of bar named Hinoiri Tengoku(4).

"You have got to be kidding me Jenos. You dragged me out of our dorm to come with you to a bar when I could be enjoying that spectacular view I had last night and maybe see Creed. Again!" Train said to annoy Inochira.

"What's wrong? Diskenth's midnight kitty can't handle a bit of alcohol?" Inochira smirked.

"Come on you two! That is enough of this arguing and insulting." Jenos said in an annoyed manner.

"He started it!" they both replied in unison, both knowing exactly who started it.

They entered the bar and took their seats. Jenos sat beside Train and Train sat across from Inochira who was still throwing him many hostile glares. The waitress approached their table and took their orders.

"I'll have Destiny." Jenos stated as if that fact was obvious since it was the only cocktail be bought.

"I'll have some Vodka. What about you Train?" Inochira asked evilly.

"I don't want anything." Train yawned.

"So the little kitty is afraid of alcohol!" Inochira remarked.

"I could take you on anytime Ino!" Train said mockingly.

"Well then, shall we?"

"Yes we shall. I'd like to have some Vodka as well."

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

A/N: Oh Train! What have you gotten yourself into? You know and I know you don't like alcohol and have a low tolerance! Anyway, do you guys like Inochira? I'm sure I do!

(1) Rose hip is is an aggregate fruit of the rose plant consisting of the several dry fruitlets enclosed by an enlarged, fleshy, red, flavorful floral cup.

(2) A seraph is a celestial being having three pairs of wings. It's kind of like an angel.

(3)Onigiri are rice balls.

(4) Hinoiri Tengoku is the Japanese words for Sunset Paradise.


	6. Chapter 6: Title in Chapter

A/N:Merry Christmas guys! As I have promised, I have delivered to you chapter 6 of The Special Assignment. I hope you guys like it. And maybe, if I type fast enough, chapter 7 for Untitled will finally be released. They have been sitting down in my book for ages and have finally gone through some editing. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 6: A Bad Choice w/ Undesirable Consequences

Recap:

As we can remember from chapter 5(Enter: Inochira Shinai), Train me Jenos' friend Inochira Shinai, who seems to have created some bad blood with Train over their English professor, Creed Diskenth; however, this bad blood was created on the assumption of Train being Creed's lover. When they finally arrive at Hinoiri Tengoku, Inochira challenges Train to a drinking contest, which he accepts.

Bad choice!

Horrible mistakes!

Won't you ever learn

From your foolish mistakes?

You did this once,

Now you are doing this again.

When will this cycle ever end?

~Hayden N'S. Valois

After the waitress had taken their orders, she went back to fill them. Inochira was smiling sinisterly at Train, who was teasing Jenos with his tongue.

"Would you stop staring at me like that Ino?" Train asked as he turned his gaze toward Inochira.

"Stop looking at you like what, Train?" Inochira replied. He was completely unaware of the way he was staring at Train, but i doubt that he would have even cared.

"Stop looking at me in that " you foolish sucker you don't know what you're getting yourself into" way!"

"Well, I wouldn't be looking at you like that if you weren't a foolish sucker." Inochira stated bluntly.

Ever since the waitress had left, Inochira had been counting down the moment to Train's destruction. He was so sick and twisted. How could he be plotting the destruction of someone he barely knew, but then again, in his opinion, anyone that grabbed Creed's attention except himself was his enemy.

Finally, the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"No, no, no, please leave the bottle. We'll pay for-"

"We'll pay?" Train questioned. "You mean, you'll pay for it Ino. You dragged me into this." Train remarked nonchalantly.

Inochira narrowed his eyes at Train then resumed his attention to the waitress before him, "I mean, I'll pay for it since Train is too busy getting prepared to be humiliated."

At that moment, he turned to Train and gave him a superficial smile that obviously said, "I'm going to destroy you completely!", but Train wasn't paying attention at all.

"All right, I'll add that to the bill." The waitress walked away and left them to their own devices.

"So, are you ready to lose Train?" Inochira questioned as he poured their drinks with that idiotic look still plastered onto his face.

"I am not the one that's going to lose Ino. You are and then I'm going to rub it in your face." Train replied with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Inochira said under his breath as he handed Train the glass.

"Cheers Ino!"

"Whatever! Now let's get on with this shall we?"

"Indeed we shall."

"One, two, three-"

"Snatch!"

A familiar voice rang through all of their heads as Train's glass was taken out of his hand.

"Bad choices Train. Bad choices." Creed said as he shook his head at Train. After this, he immediately shot a glare at Inochira, who was transfixed.

"Creed! No, I mean Mr. Diskenth!" Jenos shouted in shock as Creed stared at Train, who didn't dare to turn around and look at him in return.

"Hello, Train." Creed said softly in a disappointed voice.

"Uh..nice to see you, Creed. Don't you have papers to mark?" Train replied slowly in a stiff manner.

"Nice to see you, too Train." Stop trying to steer this in another direction because you know it's avoidable."

"I'm not trying to avoid anything, Creed. I was merely asking you a question."

"I'll answer your question. No, I don't have any papers to mark. Now back to the task at hand..." Creed place Train's glass onto the table then sat next to Inochira, who was still dazed because of Creed.

"Ino-chira Shinai." Creed's eyes were closed as he tapped the table.

"Yes, Mr. Diskenth!" Inochira replied almost immediately. To Train's surprise, he actually came back to reality.

"Here we go." Train thought as Creed began his parental lecture.

"Between the three of you, Inochira, you are the oldest, therefore, I expect you to look after these two, especially Train."

"Yes, sir." Inochira sighed. "I don't see why this kid is so important." He said under his breath.

"That's because Train is a valuable asset to the academy and well, me of course."Creed replied to Inochira's indirect remark.

"Valuable asset? Valuable asset my ass! This kid has no talent whatsoever and you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out!"

Hey, now I feel offended and-"

"Shut up you 'genius'! And you!" Inochira shouted as he pointed a Creed. "You only like him because he's cute! I get the fact that he looks gorgeous, but he's a complete jackass and you know it!"

"I agree that Train can be quite foolish and naive at times, but my reasons for taking a liking to him are none of your concerns." Creed stated coldly. "Now, if you may Inochira, stop acting like a child and sit down."

As angry as Inochira was, he didn't dare to disobey Creed, nor would he try because he knew the consequences of doing so.

Inochira took his seat again, folded his arms, and pouted his lips like a spoiled brat that had been punished.

"He sure showed you Ino!" Train said teasingly.

"Be quiet Train." Creed said angrily. "When I get to you, you won't like it so don't think that you're escaping anything."

Train said nothing else, but placed his head on the table and closed his eyes."

"Jenos."

"Yes, Mr. Diskenth." Jenos replied.

"As Train's roommate, I expect you to look after him as well and-"

"I'm not a baby, you know! I can take care of myself and I most certainly don't need to be babysat by anyone!" Train yelled in anger.

"Oh great! Now the baby wants a bottle!" Inochira remarked.

"Bite me Ino!"

"Would both of you shut up!" Creed shouted. The entire table fell silent at Creed's outburst. "Now, since the two of you want to act like children, I'll treat you like children. Starting tomorrow, since both of your classes are the same time, when you're on lunch break, the two of you are to report to my homeroom for a week of punishment. Now let's go, shall we?"

After Inochira had paid the waitress, they left with Creed. During their entire ride to the academy, they sat quietly without uttering a sound.

"I think Train would make a cute baby." Jenos commented out of thin air.

"Shut up Jenos!" Everyone shouted and so they continued the ride in absolute silence.

* * *

Merry Christmas honeys!

A/N: As I have promised, so you have it! You guys won't believe that I have your story "Untitled" written out as well. Well, I do. I just don't feel like typing it out just yet. Maybe I'll give that to you guys as a New Years Day present. I don't know, but I will give you guys it. I'm also considering adoption since I can't manage almost ten stories at once without becoming bored with the others, so I might place one of my two Black Cat fanfictions up for adoption....I doubt that!

Special thanks goes to:

Mistress D. Gray-Freak

NoziChaan'x

Kitten-Poker

vampirerule117

Black Cat Angel

For reminding me to update from the Summer even until now. You guys rock!

Vampirerule117:

I hate Christmas because it's a pagan holiday. I has nothing to do with Jesus at all, rather, it was celebrated during the Roman festival Saturnalia in honor of the god of sowing-Saturn. It is held on the day of the festival Saturnalia on the winter solstice which marked the return of the sun. Christmas was developed as a means, I suppose, to replace the _sun_ with the Son.

I'm not interested in getting into a whole review on this instead of the story, so if you want to discuss it further, just email me. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Choices II

_Author's Note: Like I said, I would get this chapter up and ready as soon as possible! Well this isn't exactly what you might call soon, but it's soon in my world. I have two stories that are on the brink of being complete and a few more stories that I'm working on. I managed to add two more since the Author's Note in the last chapter. They are: The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary (here) and The Strychnine Theory(somewhere else but soon to be on FictionPress). Plus, I'm writing several more at the time and dropped three original fics.  
_

_I'm am still sorry you guys for being so neglectful to my Black Cat stories so I'll try to write as much as possible before school opens and during school. Untitled is still under question in my mind though. I need to read the last chapter of it to see where I'm going with that. I still love that story since it was the first Black Cat fanfic that I ever wrote, so my heart isn't too willing to let it go when so many people still want me to finish it and I'm still getting story alerts, reviews, author alerts, etc. I'm not ready to give that up yet. So I thank all of you that have been so faithful through all of my shenanigans. Free hugs for everyone! =^.^=_

_Minor errors are plausible. I did not get this beta'd. Thankies!  
_

* * *

The Special Assignment

Chapter 7: Bad Choices II

Monday had arrived fairly quickly much to the boys' dislike. Creed, who looked fairly content with himself, sat comfortable in his chair with his legs crossed over one another as they rested easily atop the varnished oak desk. It wasn't one of the best days he ever had, but then again, it might have been the closest he would possibly get to one. Only if it had been under better conditions he supposed, but naughty boys must be punished.

He liked Train the most of the bunch and wouldn't mind being all alone with him. Jenos could have passed his mind a few times if he wasn't so annoying in that ridiculously flimsy manner. Inochira...well, he was another story. The boy was straightforward with what he wanted and would not quit until he got it. Creed remembered when Inochira had first transferred to the Academy. That day was the worst day in his life and the most creepily memorable.

"_My name is Inochira Shinai, Mr. Diskenth, and I don't mind being your everything starting __now__." _

Creed shivered at the memory of how long that day seemed to pass. The poor boy had managed to get stuck in his class almost every day because he got "lost"- or so he liked to put it.

"_Inochira. Intentionally coming to my class to stare at me all day is not what one would call getting 'lost'. One would call that 'stalking' or being 'creepy' because I am quite sure that you would not want me to stare at you all day long out of mere attraction." Creed would say._

"_Oh, but that's where you're wrong Mr. Diskenth. I would feel privileged to have you staring at me and following me. It would be an honor and my pleasure. Yes indeed Mr. Diskenth. You have got it goin' on. Uh huh." Inochira would reply with his classic smirk._

"_Inochira."_

"_Yes, Mr. Diskenth?"_

"_Get out now."_

Inochira...he was just too persistent in his advances or had never been taught when to give up if things seemed hopeless. As a child, he knew when to give up on things. He knew when his home wasn't where he belonged anymore and that his mother had no use for him and was disgusted of him. He had memories to teach him that. He had never known who his father was, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Having a father wouldn't have made a difference. His mother would still be a prostitute that would beat him whenever he did nothing wrong and she would still hate him. If he had a father, it would have possibly been the same way. So when he left home as a child, he never came back and did not bother to look back. Home wasn't home and neither was he going to be Inochira's lover. That clearly went against school ethics, but in Train's case...he was willing to risk it.

He focused back to the boys that sat a few feet away from his. At least one person seemed to be enjoying their punishment and that, of course, was Train. The brunette was flipping through the pages of his literature text book doodling on whatever pages he found which had pictures. There was one word to describe that: resourceful. Inochira and Jenos on the other hand were not having such a good time- well, not so much Inochira. He was right were he wanted to be: in the same room with the object of his affection, Mr. Diskenth. Nothing could damage this moment for him except the presence of Train. Jenos was another story altogether; the raven had nothing to do.

Amazingly enough, for a two hour punishment on the first day, Train and Inochira had managed to not cut each others' throats and Jenos had managed to stay on Train's good side. Now the only thing left was for him to survive on more hour and day one would be complete.

"Why don't we have a discussion?" Creed asked.

"On why this punishment is retarded?" Train mused aloud with questioning eyes.

"Not exactly, but why do you think this is, as you call it, 'retarded', my dearest Train?"

"There you go again calling _**it**_ 'dearest'! What the hell do I need to do to be called 'dearest'?" Inochira interjected.

"How about you stop being a such a whiner baby and _you_ stop calling me that." Train replied.

Inochira threw Train a complementary glare as he picked up one his text books, preparing to hurl it at Train.

"Inochira, if you throw that, I'll seriously have to hold some type of grudge against you starting today." Jenos interfered before the boy could do anything.

"What the hell Jenos! I can't stand that brat. He's so freakin annoying that it kills me to know you actually like him. He's a smug little dipstick!"

"Dude, you are just jealous because I am cooler than you are. Not that I care much about what you would think anyway." Train said with a shrug.

"Train, you are not helping." Jenos whined as he snatched the book that was held in Inochira's hands. It would have been seconds away from making contact with the brunette and he was very sure that all hell would break loose in the room. So much for team spirit! Yea, team spirit involving killing one another.

"Inochira, you have a very bad temper." Creed voiced as he ushered to Jenos to sit down and Train to stop talking.

"I wouldn't have one at all if that _thingy _over there would shut the hell up and just disappear." Inochira emphasized by pointing at Train."

'Oh heaven help me! He just called me a thingy. That's classic Ino. Really classic. I mean thingy...thingy...Can someone give me a pacifier for that guy?'

Train threw his head onto the desk and started laughing silently as Jenos and Creed stared at him. Inochira amused him to no end with his insults. If only Inochira realized that, then the world would be safe and sound.

"I swear Heartnet…Jenos," Inochira seethed, "you better put him on a freaking leash for they find his body hanging for the flag pole! I don't care what you do with him! Just keep his furry kitty ass away from me!"

"Train, I think you should really stop because Inochira has a reputation for doing what he says that he will. I won't put it pass him to try and kill you." Jenos whimpered.

"Really? In that case, tell him put his money where his mouth is." Train stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay…are you two off of testosterone now? Because if you are, I would love to start this discussion since we have about forty minutes left." Creed announced as he tapped the desk lightly.

'Testosterone? Ha! Inochira doesn't even have that. He's full of estrogen.'

"No problem with me." Train drawled. "It wasn't like I really wanted a part of it in the first place."

"Once Kitty Meow doesn't say anything, I am all open arms to you my love." Inochira purred while narrowing his eyes at Creed.

Creed snorted indignantly.

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me." Jenos groaned as he watched Train flip through his text book.

~1~1~1~

By the time that the discussion was over, there had been a severe exchange of words between Inochira and Train when the older boy had decided to bring him into the discussion just for the hell of it. Train wasn't sure whether or not the guy had it out for him but the fact that he kept bothering with him meant something. Something that he probably wasn't going to care about at all until it came back to bite him. Either way, it didn't really matter.

Life was a bundle of crap at the moment in Inochira's world. He literally had to pry Jenos away from Train just to get a decent conversation. Well, that was just an under exaggeration. It was more like he had to threaten Jenos to get him to come along. It was just like he always said to himself, "Violence makse the world go around. If there wasn't any violence in life, where the hell would the world go?"

"Inochira, holy hell, slow down!" Jenos shouted as Inochira dragged him by his arm up the stairs that led to his room. Luckily he didn't have a room because everyone was afraid of him after the first week of school. "Ino!"

"What? You're getting annoying." Inochira replied as he pulled Jenos inside and slammed the door shut. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…let go of my first though." Jenos replied while gesturing to his hand that was still being tightly held.

Inochira momentarily looked down at Jenos's hands then released then with a frustrated sigh. "Whatever."

"All right. Conversation about…?" Jenos inquired.

"That…thing! I can't stand his freakin' ass but I damn like him! Not a lot but just a tiny hint of enough to not make him my enemy. He is my damn enemy because Diskenth likes him! But now this is looking like a damn conflict of interests. At one point I want to hang his little ass and the next point is when I want to strangle him for being so damn cute and I only met him yesterday!" Inochira screamed breathily while slamming his fists against the wall.

Jenos stood staring at him quietly before a wide smile began to spread across his face.

"Well," Jenos began, "I'm not sure what to tell you other than you're hooked on catnip! Catnip I tell you Ino!"

"Jenos! I want serious freakin' help here!" Inochira grounded his teeth.

"Go along with your feelings, Ino. Going along with them don't hurt at all…except if they're the ones that involve inflicting harm upon other people. I mean, he's a sweet guy that-"

"Likes to piss me off!" Inochira growled.

"Well, that too, but you're the one that started the whole 'I want your head' thing. And you only feed it more when you get all pissy about him receiving nicknames from Diskenth. Nicknames show familiarity and he gave you a nickname didn't he, _Ino_?"

"Sure but-" Inochira was cut off.

"Give him a nickname. I'm sure he won't mind once it isn't insinuating anything along the lines of Catnip. That would make us cats and I'm allergic to those, thus making me allergic to myself if we look at it from that perspective."

"Fine. How about Kitty Litter?" Kitty Litter sounds good, right?"

"Uh…I don't think he would like that one…" Jenos said with uncertainty.

"I'll just ask him!" Inochira replied.

"Great! Let's go!"

~2~2~2~

Train laid lazily in his bed listening to music. Currently, he was listening to a song about fireflies that seemed to have nothing to do with them at all but the song had a nice beat to it. A nice beat was all that really mattered and catchy lyrics. There was a knock on the door which he didn't even bother to get up for. If Jenos wanted to get in, all he had to do was turn the door knob, which he in fact did after knocking.

'At least I don't need to get up for this. Wait…did he bring Ino? Is he trying to get me killed?'

"He is like totally just laying there staring at us." Inochira whispered loud enough for Jenos to hear.

Jenos snorted. "Of course because I brought you along. You two aren't exactly on good terms in case you can't remember that."

"Don't remind me." Inochira glowered as he watched Train remove his earphones.

"In case you two don't know, I can freakin' lip read. Just for notice." Train stated as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Geez, thanks for the heads up." Inochira replied sarcastically before receiving an elbow in his side from Jenos.

"What do you two want? If Ino isn't here to kill me, he can leave so that I can kill you for bringing him in here without any type of warning so I can be prepared to kick his ass." Train mused.

"I came here to give you a damn nickname, not start another war like we had in class." Ino growled.

"Seriously?"

"No, freakin' falsely!"

"Ino…" Jenos muttered.

"Well, let's hear it." Train drawled.

"Kitty Litter."

"What the hell, Ino? Kitty Litter? I take someone already went over the option of Catnip, too?"

Jenos blushed.

"That one was his idea. I'm all for Kitty Litter." Ino said proudly.

"How about Thirteen?" Train announced as he grimaced at the name choices they had come up with.

'Catnip and Kitty Litter…that is like absolutely horrible shit!'

"Why the hell would I call you Thirteen?" Inochira asked in disbelief.

"Because I have very bad luck and that's what my friend Saya called me…sometimes. She was a more of a fan of Train though."

"All right! So Thirteen it is!" Jenos shouted.

"I'm sticking with Train." Inochira replied coldly.

"Whatever floats your boat, Princess." Train said cooly. "Oh and Ino…"

"Yes Train?"

"Get out!"

~1~1~1~

Author's Note: I must admit that this chapter like so cool and I took long to write it! I'm going to release a new story soon on FP so stay tuned to check that out. I started typing it out on my brother's phone so I have to type it out again on my laptop. Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will get working on chapter eight of Untitled. I worked like hell to get this chapter out after writing a few chapters for my other stories. But I got it done for you guys!

Love,

Creed's Rose


	8. Chapter 8: Title Inside

**The Special Assignment**

**Chapter 9: Train Didn't Fall Far from the Saya?**

===)))8((

**Author's Note:** This totally reminds me of the Meow cat food commercial without all the Meowing. Yum yum yum yum! Last chapter was nice. Wow, all I have to say is nice? Don't worry about it. I just have a headache from trying to write an essay for college in which I came up with a blank page. But I did come up with a new story! Not a fanfiction! My Bleach fanfic didn't go according to plan and is out though. Blame that on my mom who was bothering me to write the essay whenever I got to a scene where we could have inserted some yaoi. Eventually, she made it into a PWP! Totally not cool. It became sexless! Wtf? I mean that is so not cool?

So I finally got to this chapter. Hooray for you guys. I'm totally on a roll with these stories. I just want to get all of these stories done before I reach grade twelve. The newest stories' names are _**Bound by the Heart**_ and _**Five Ways to Kill Your Child**_.

===)))8((

The next few days of punishment rolled fast enough that it felt like only a few nonconsecutive hours. Actually, it was more like twelve to twenty hours with Creed. What more could Inochira ask for? Well, nothing really? He was too busy reassessing his situation with Train which really wasn't a situation at all. The only thing he had to do was stop being a dick and get closer to the brunette then he would be set, but leave it to him to over look even the smallest and most obvious of things. Jenos, on the other hand, had finally realized that he wasn't on punishment with either of them because it had nothing to do with him and Creed had said so, but he still chose to stay regardless of the fact. For the rest of their punishment they had managed to not argue for almost the entire class which, for Jenos, was a good thing. In Creed's case…not so much. It either meant that they were becoming friends, Inochira got a concussion, or that sonuvabitch was getting a bit too friendly with his kitty cat. Either option was unpleasant. In any case, he preferred them being at each other's throat rather than almost in each other's pants.

Creed leaned against the window watching the three boys saunter across the campus to go whenever they were going and sighed. Selfish was a word that described him best in situations like so. Train seemed to be happy so why couldn't he be happy for him? That was a question that kept bothering him. It bothered him a lot more than Sephiria's impending meeting did. Her meeting didn't matter at all. The woman didn't know when to rest. It wasn't like he had openly said "I want to get in your pants and be your everything". He didn't and hadn't had the time to do that. Between trying to shove information down throats, punishments for three naughty boys, and some much needed self-assessments, he really didn't have the time. Honestly, Sephiria could take the meeting and shove it someplace very deep as far as he was concerned. She must have been forgetting her wonderful time with Belze that he walked in on. The only difference between he and her was that he hadn't gotten that far at all. If records called for it, he would be very happy to pull some records for her to shut up.

"Hm, I should pay her a visit today."

"Where are we going? You two still aren't telling me anything by saying somewhere with Train." Inochira muttered as they walked across the street.

Jenos shrugged his shoulders and Train flashed him a sheepish grin before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Inochira rubbed his temples. It was better that he didn't ask again. If they didn't answer the first and second time, what would make them answer the third time? They were not going to answer and he knew it. What sense did it make trying to ask again? None at all.

"Never mind. I'm not asking anymore." Ino sighed.

Train stopped for a moment. "Are you telling me that you give up already? Here I was hoping that you were going to nag the hell out of me all the way there. I guess I was hoping in vain."

"You're telling me that if I continue to ask you will tell me?"

Train shrugged nonchalantly as he started moving again. "Not really but it's worth taking a shot. Kind of a game of chance, don't you think?"

Inochira groaned then looked heavenward. Really, he must have hit his head really fucking hard the day he met Train or he got hit from a train. Sheer idiocy or something was making him like the brunette and he couldn't exactly pinpoint which one it was. He was sure that somewhere in the laws of love it said in very fine print "Love is a bitch so deal with it or back the fuck off." It was proving itself to be a bitch already. How lovely.

"It should take it and wrap it in gold or red. What a lovely present." The raven muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jenos laughed.

Inochira glared.

"I said that is is not gonna happen. Kitty Meow can go lick himself to sleep."

"How did I get in this? I just said that it was your choice." The brunette defended.

"That so isn't what you said, dude. You said something sarcastic referring to-"

"If you say it Jenos, I will cut you a new one. Don't say that I didn't warn you." The raven growled.

Jenos raised his hands then ran his fingers over his lips in a zipping motion. If Ino didn't want him to say anything, who was he to continue saying it when the guy was more than likely going to brutalize him when Train wasn't around? He sure as black on charcoal would not risk getting a death sentence.

"And we are here!" Train shouted as they stood in front of a coffee shop a few blocks away from the campus.

Ino raised his brow inquisitively and Jenos bit his bottom lip in question.

"Why in Fucksville are we to a coffee shop? You don't even like coffee! Aren't cats restricted to an all milk diet or something?" Inochira snorted out in a fit of laughter.

Train shooed him dismissively with a tentative smile when he hear the bell. "We are here to meet someone."

"And just who might this person be?"

The door opened and the bells rang softly. A girl with shoulder length black hair walked outside and greeted them with a warm yet playful smile.

"Hey, Train! Long time no see." The girl laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"Same to you. Ino, Jenos, this is Saya."

===)))8((

**Author's Note:** Way to go C.R. You just had to end the chapter that way huh? Of course! XD It makes things fun. So Saya joins the plot and we are going to have some time with Creed and Sephiria and such. This calls for a funeral song. Creed, Sephiria, and Saya…this is awkward now. Someone call Train because this outrageous. I can't make Creed kill Saya this time around but I'll find something else. If not…he's going to kill her again. _

_Creed's Rose_


	9. Chapter 9: I Wonder Why

The Special Assignment

Chapter 9: I Wonder Why…

Pairing: Creed X Train

Rated: M

===)))8((

Author's Note: Okay, now we are having fun with this. Like I promised you guys, here is chapter nine for Sephiria and Creed. I'd also like to point out that I made a mistake on the chapter count. We are at chapter nine and the last chapter was chapter eight. Sorry guys. Today we have some Belze as well…Oh, and I've gotten over my writing erotic crap phobia. That was the whole point of writing stories at one point but I finally got over it with my fanfic for Noblesse that ended up with a chapter that was almost full of sex. Lmao! Now I can totally screw with Creed and Train as soon as we have the right moments for it. Oh, Trainism and Creedism! Damn I need to make those conditions happen soon.

===)))8((

Creed hummed quietly to himself as he waltzed past numerous students who greeted him. Smiles bombarded him and pointless conversations that he would forget in a matter of minutes. Minutes…seconds was more like it. Why remember something if it served no purpose? That was his motto. There weren't many things that he did retain during the walk. Most of it was pertaining to upcoming meetings and event planning. As the head of the literature department he was expected to hold a monthly Literature Feast or whatever they were going to call it this year. Considering it all he was vying for Pandora's Box or Chords of Literature. Calling it the Literature Feast was boring and lacked taste, but they all lacked taste in the academy, save his three students that were growing on him no matter how ridiculous they were. Inochira had the eyes for utter sensuality. Jenos had the eyes for elegance. Train…hell, if eating people was a viable option he would be the main course and dessert. The kid was yummy as far as the eye could see and his sense of fashion was undisputable. He didn't need the latest fashion to make him look "good" like other people did. He was perfect. The general consensus was that he was almost as sexy as Creed, not that he could say otherwise.

"I wonder if they would be interested in helping out at the event. You can't invite one and expect the others not to follow." Creed snickered, swaying his hips coolly without the intention of doing so.

"Diskenth, are you going out for lunch today?" Mason asked as he walked beside him.

Creed shrugged for a moment and considered it. If he went with him he just might run into his pupils whom he wanted to so desperately drag into helping him. "Yes, but I only want coffee. First I am going to pay Arks a visit. I haven't seen her for a while."

"I'll be in the teacher's lounge."

Creed nodded and slipped down another hall that led to the music department. At this time, usually Belze was had music class so if he wasn't there it meant that he was doing a lot of shit with Sephiria. He could only imagine and savor the looks they might have on their face when he made his surprise entrance that wasn't going to be much of a surprise because there was only a front door into the office if you disregarded the window which was three floors up.

He knocked patiently on the door and waited for it to open. He peered inside, head first, then smiled as he saw Sephiria sitting bored at her desk with papers and Belze riddling off budgets, new club constitutions, and the events of the month. It all sounded particularly boring and stressful but what did he care about budgets and so on? He was only the literature professor and was only responsible for what took place in the literature and English language departments. So far, none of the students had dared to establish a club for those two departments. English language and literature were two of the most hated subjects and the majority of his students only signed up for literature class to smile in his face. What more could they want? He couldn't say that anything was wrong with it because he had done it as well, but the least was put an active effort into learning about it instead of wasting money pointlessly.

"Diskenth, what do you want? Shouldn't you be out to lunch or something?" Sephiria asked in obvious agitation.

"How rude of you. And here I thought that you would give me a nicer greeting filled with honey combs and butterflies." Creed glowered sarcastically.

"Well you were expecting the wrong this." Belze announced after riddling off a few more numbers which the blond woman wrote down.

Creed snorted and sat in a chair across the room. "Right. As long as things aren't the way they are supposed to be in the world of Sephie and Belze's secret love life the whole world must suffer for it."

"Diskenth, don't push it." Sephiria glared.

"Hey, I'm only preaching the Word." Creed replied defensively.

"Shouldn't you be watching Train sway or something?" Belze called from the other room which was connected onto her office as a means of file storage.

"Is that legal, Sephiria? I mean, you won't allow me to do something like that yet you and Bells over there love to do illegal things, right?" the man snicker further.

"You really want to tickle my nerves today, don't you Diskenth?" Sephiria slammed her fist on the table.

A smiled trickled from his lips and spread broadly. "My day wouldn't be complete."

"Sick bastard." Belze muttered.

"Same goes to the lady in green."

"Is there anything you want? Besides bothering with me?" Sephiria groaned.

"Not really. I'm going out for and to watch Train sway. Do you two want something?" Creed raised his brow suggestively.

"Coffee and bagels. Preferably blueberry if you don't mind." Belze announced.

"Lots of coffee." Sephiria grumbled away.

"And some Bourbon." Belze added.

"Plus some medicine for her extreme PMS these days." Creed sniggered. "Wait a minute. Old bats like her don't have PMS. My mistake, Sephiria. I accidentally downgraded you to the young woman you are not."

"Diskenth, get out!" Sephiria shouted.

Creed chuckled loosely and rose to his feet, slipping towards the door. Hand already on the door, Creed winked playfully at Belze who blushed before slipping out of the room to escape a handful of pencils.

The man smacked his lips wistfully and glided down the hall.

I wonder what my kids are doing.

~!~

Saya smiled cheerfully as she embraced Train. Inochira's mouth hung open and it seemed like it was about to fall off which Jenos was half expecting to occur.

"So you are the guys that have been keeping Trainy company for me. Thanks!" She giggled as she spun lightly on her feet. "Eve, tell them hi! Don't be rude."

The girl extended he hand towards Jenos. "Nice to meet you."

Jenos scratched the back of his head with a blush. "Uh, nice to meet you too, Eve."

"Yo, Ino. Don't just stay standing there trying to catch flies like a flytrap. You're the one who wanted to meet my friends whenever the chance arose. The chance is here so don't just stand there." Train rolled his eyes.

"You have female friends? Pretty ones, at that?" Inochira asked airily.

"No, duh. Did you think he's into guys like that until he doesn't have any female friends? Weird…Well, there are only two of us if you disregard the others. Light and bouncy! He's a slut." Saya pouted, eyes round with childish amusement.

"I am not." Train defended.

"Are too!"

"I don't sleep with them. Geez, it's called multi-dating."

"That's cheating." Inochira offered diligently.

"Not if they know about it and each other." Train replied.

The moments went by with laughter as they decided to get some coffee. Inochira couldn't say that he was particularly happy about how clingy Saya was and how detached Eve was but there wasn't much he could have done about it. They were all Train's friends after all and that reason in itself made them seem very strange. Saya reminded him of rabbits on drugs and Eve was like a killer, silently plotting the death of her victims. A slight chill ran up his spine and he promised to stay as far away as possible from her as he possibly could.

"I hope XII wasn't a headache. Sometimes he can be a real pain." Saya punched Train in the shoulder as he contended with Jenos over the last donut.

"You have no idea." Ino muttered silently as he watched his two companions cut the pastry in an uneven half.

"So you're the infamous Inochira Shinai be told me about. You're kind of different from what I imagined you to look like, huh Eve?"

Eve shook her head no.

"Seriously? I mean, I thought that he would look like a macho guy or something but he looks like an underground porn star!"

Train gagged at the mental image when he saw the wide smile that began to grace his usually dangerous features. "Don't make it go to his head Saya. He just loves that type of attention."

"I agree." Jenos added.

"You agree with him again and you just might choke on an already ingested pastry." The raven threatened as he held a butter knife to Jenos's throat.

"Forgot to mention he has a knack for threatening people out of his own self-interest. You should make that your future career. It'd suit you really well." Train suggested.

"Well, that's not a particularly sensible job especially for someone of Shinai's talent." Mason said as he held the door open for Creed whose eyes seemed to lock onto Train and became full of indescribable happiness.

Inochira looked at Train then back at Creed. Well, it was like having a pleasant surprise. Two of his future lovers in one building within a close proximity was almost too good to be true. Creed was in a fitting mood to make a move on him but that was a bit way off the trial radar with Mason around. He was Sephiria the Second times two. How ironic.

"What are you three doing here on a day like this? I would think that someone would be at each other's throat. Inochira, knife down." Creed laughed.

"Train…please tell me you know him!" Saya squealed.

"Uh, if I said that he was my literature teacher would you strangle me?" Train inched away until he was on the edge of the seat.

"You never mentioned that your teacher was the notorious Creed Diskenth! Can I have your autograph? Permanently etched into my please."

"No thank you dear." Creed raised he hands defensively.

"Mosaic of Nostalgia was a fascinating book. I found Hayden to represent the daily turmoil that we all face in our like and our confusion. Tragedy causes us all to lose what we once had or what we once were." Saya squirmed.

"Really?" Train replied. "Hayden seemed to represent our constant boundaries of solitude which we use as a means to prevent others from invading out most intimate feelings of despair. Such a boundary was used by Hayden to keep others away thus he made himself quite distant. Eventually, the lesson to be learned in the entire book along with the philosophical stuff may have been that we all need somebody regardless of the mental state we are in." He smiled.

"Now where is that type of understanding during class? You surprise me to no end, Train." Creed said wistfully.

"I thought you said that you didn't read the book?"

"I did? I don't quite recall saying that I never read the book. I only said that I hadn't read it when you asked me because, personally, I did not want to go on one of your discover the meaning and allegorical sense of the book moments." Train said dismissively.

"You suck." The girl frowned.

"What brings you here?" Inochira asked rather calmly, but inside he was running a rampage.

"Lunch and coffee."

"Which we should be getting and returning with soon before the wrath of Arks rains upon my head." Creed eyed Train intently and mentally scowled.

He didn't like the girl at all. Whoever she was, she was going to have another thing coming to her in the near future if she was staying around long enough. Every direction he looked in there was someone who wanted what would soon be his. Couldn't they find someone else for themselves instead of always taking away what was his? It wasn't fair.

And whoever said life was fair was asinine, no doubt about it.

"If you boys don't mind helping out, I would love some help with the Literature Feast this month."

Inochira rubbed his temples. "Honestly, I can only agree with that if the title changes this month."

"It really sucks." Both Train and Jenos answered.

"At least someone agrees with it. This month is going to be Chords of Literature and the theme will be Political Strife in the Heart of Men."

"Sweet, but I have no idea on what's it all about or how to go about helping." The brunette grimaced.

"Find me sometime this week and I'll give you a crash course on what we'll be doing." Creed winked. "Mason, hurry it up before Ichthus kills me. She was already moody before I left."

"Impatient little popsicle stick." Mason mumbled.

"Sexiest popsicle stick I've ever seen." Train said absently then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I never said that."

Mason scoffed as he pulled Creed by the collar. "Youths these days. Everyone likes popsicles and don't know how to eat 'em properly."

~!~

**A/N:** The last line in the chapter was funny like hell to me. I don't even know where it came from since it was inspired by Bicycle from Vybze Kartel. This chapter totally sucked in my world. Waaay too much dialogue for my taste. I'm all about paragraphs upon paragraphs, but I guess I'll make up for it next chapter. I don't know.

P.S: This is going to take forever to get to Creed-training. T.T Accidentally damaged to plot I made in my mind because of the next chapter which is going to extend it beyond hell or I'll just rewrite the chapter which I am pondering at the moment.

_Creed's Rose_


	10. Author's Note: Read It Please :

**Author's Note:** Ahem…well, the chapter was supposed to be up quite some time ago but I've been busy with NaNoWriMo which I in fact quit after missing so many days for various unfortunate reasons. I, in all hopes, wanted to actually get it right for my first year but that didn't quite happen so moving on. Chapter was supposed to be out a while now but I've been busy and exams are coming up in six days. Oh how I loathe that! Anyway, for a heads up, the next chapter's name is _**Boredom is a Bastard that Invokes Various Activities. **_I'll let you guys guess what's going to happen in it because I really DO want to know what conclusions you can draw from the title. I only drew one conclusion from that title when I wrote then several others during the midst of it so I'm leaving it up to you guys to make me laugh my head off.

I also want some help with this thought: Should I have more Saya? I mean, I have to allow her to leave at some point but you know how that is…Gawd! I'm like fighting myself to start the other chapter which will begin in a very humorous manner for me. I'm not so sure for you guys after you read the next chapter but I'll laugh. Oh the hysteria!

So, I pose the following questions:

What type of conclusion do you draw from the next chapter's title?

Should I have more Saya?

How soon should we start the Chords of Literature?(chapter-wise)

Should I write an entire chapter for Creed-kun? (My imaginary friend thinks so.)

Well, bye for now!

**P.S:** Untitled is actually two chapters ahead at the moment so we are still moving along. Uh, Uchiha Chronicles is three chapters ahead and still waiting for people to freakin vote because I don't want to be the tie breaker of my own story. That would actually suck but anyway, I want your opinion. J It will make me flutter!


	11. Chapter 10: Boredom is a Bastard

The Special Assignment

Chapter 10: Boredom is a Bastard that Invokes Various Activities

Rated: M

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter is the one that I've been talking about so happily. I mean, this is great. Epic I tell you! I lack skills like other people who have been doing what I am about to do but you know how that is. Well, Saya…you'll be leaving our magical script along with Eve soon because as all yaoi love stories go in my world…I don't need the female character because I love a good male harem. XD So here we are at chapter ten which I wrote with absolutely no idea where it was supposed to go when I wrote the title. So this was inspired by **my** mass **boredom** hysteria.

* * *

Jenos laid his head lazily against the plush, cotton pillow shrouded in a green casing before flailing around then settle down once more. The sun was not even remotely in the sky making the room resemble a bright silhouette of midnight blue and inked shadows. He couldn't sleep and he could not come out of their room because it was pass those free hours travel. Train was sleep and well, Inochira was just not in their room. It wasn't like he wanted Ino in the same room with him anymore in the first place but somehow…he would not fit. They would both be in an awkward situation.

He wanted Train and Inochira wanted Train. They both wanted Train but he really did not want Inochira to end up with him. He knew that it may have seemed selfish but all was fair in love and war as far as he was concerned. Train was sweet, cute in many ridiculous ways, smart when he wanted to be, and just wonderful to have around. If he wanted to be single he would have made it a known fact and not try to gain Train's attention but he really want to be with the brunette. Inochira was his friend and so he had been for a long time but this was a matter of the heart. Love was something he had learned not to trifle with in certain circumstances but he couldn't back out like that this time. He just wouldn't.

The raven glanced at the sleeping form across from him and sighed deeply, in a low, repressed voice. Train was like a potential divider. With his arrival came impending breaks in friendships and other relationships. He wasn't asking for any of it to happen. Inochira wasn't very understanding at all so he could already foresee a failed a failed friendship. Great. He would lose his friend of two, fun and thrilling years over another guy. Amazing. Life could not be very serious with him.

He liked having a heart and his heart was telling him that he should back out or risk a friend but sometimes his dick was much more important than anything else. And his dick at the moment was thinking about how much it would have loved to have him to fuck if even for a night.

During his first year of college, he had met Inochira who was in his second year. The guy had been working to one of the first bars he had ever gone to as a waited. At the time, he was pretty obsessed with Creed and one-night stands and they had kicked it off particularly well. Between having sex out of raw experimentation and boredom, they had become the next of friends but the guy was still obsessed with Creed. Strangely, if he hadn't been so obsessed with Creed coupling would have been so much simpler.

"Hey, Jenny, what time is it? I'm starving." Train muttered as he sat up, pushing the blankets off his feet in the ever present darkness which was confined to the night.

"Did you just call me Jenny?" Jenos gaped.

Train glowered. "It's a little too late to be deciding on what I should call you. You guys wanted to call me Kitty Litter and Cat Nip. Jenny it resembles and so it shall be. Hungry I am and hungry I will continue to be unless I eat something."

Jenos climbed out of bed and flipped up the switch, illuminating the room. He opened his drawer and searched to the bottom where he found a few melted chocolate bars, some Devil Squares, and a few bags of chip, mainly sour cream and onion and nacho cheese. At one point, Ino had compared his cheesiness to his love for all cheeses except cottage cheese. Point in case: it was why he was so cheesy.

"I don't know how you'll make for water when you mainly drink milk." He announced as he handed the boy two bags of chip and a pack of Devil Squares.

"Do you have any water?" Train asked as he opened the bag of chips.

Jenos laughed hysterically with his hands resting on his hips. "Train, do I have water? Is that a serious question?"

Train nodded with a raised brow.

"Train, darling, my blood may be sixty percent alcohol and forty percent coffee with a small intake of orange juice. Do you really think that I would have water lying around that place? Ino and I spent most of our nights drinking ourselves to sleep and whatnot."

Train thought for a moment before shaking his head disapprovingly. That was not a particularly good habit to stick with and neither was drinking with Inochira. It all came off as some big rape scheme on Inochira's behalf. He couldn't replace water with water wannabes. Alcohol was not a good substitute at all but hell, at the moment he was thirsty so it had to matter later. He wasn't a fan of the substance and he did not have a good tolerance level. After having his first drink with Sven, he had learned what it meant to vomit your guts up. After that day he had solemnly promised to leave alcohol alone unless it was an extreme case. Now was an extreme case because his throat was screaming it.

"What type are we looking at?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, just some Vendagne. Vodka isn't allowed on campus…complete shit. Only wine and wine counterparts."

"Fine. I guess that will have to do until morning. If I start to drink more than sips please stop me. My life is in your hands." Train clasped his hands tightly and said a silent prayer, hoping that Jenos would pay more attention to how much he was drinking instead of the ticking of his dick.

"I'll see what I can do." Jenos shrugged with a crooked smile.

Mentally, he was saying fuck that shit. If he wanted a sober Train for the night he would have have said yes but Train wasn't _the_ most compliant person he had come across in his eighteen years of life. Honestly, Train was going to have it in for him when he found out but friendships could always be prepared, right? Friendship 101 said so.

"I don't trust that shrug. Care to elaborate on it? Train glared.

"Fine." Jenos groaned in false exasperation with his fingers crossed behind his back. "I won't let you drink too much or get drunk. That would make me a terrible guy."

"You're already a horrible guy for being around Ino so when did anything change?" Train snorted playfully.

The seconds of sipping wove soothingly into minutes of easy laughter, releasing a steady wave of tension. Sipping quickly smoothed its way into gentle swallows which Jenos could only admire as the brunette became intoxicated by the wine's sweet, alcoholic allure. Jenos nibbled softly on his lower lips with a pleased smile filled with adoration. Train was everything he had dreamed he would be while drunk: clumsy, easy, sexy filled with a hint of gracelessness, and happy. Inochira couldn't even top it with his calmness after he had drunk. Train was anything but calm and completely at peace.

The brunette set the cup down carelessly on the floor only to fall off the bed with a dull thump followed by a pained groan. Jenos could only stifle a jolt of laughter as eh rose to his feet and walked around to the other's bedside. He kneeled down beside Train in amusement before leaning down to help the guy up. Train smiled crookedly as he laced his arms around Jenos' neck, not that he had any objections to it after all.

"Ya know whaaa Jenny?" Train giggled out, "I really like ya. Ino's soooomean. I think I lik him, taaaw."

Jenos sighed at the thought. He had always heard that a drunken man spoke the mind of a sober man and this might have been it. Jenos seemed to consider it for a moment. If a drunken man spoke a sober mind then everyone who was not intoxicated spoke the mind of a liar. Quite frankly, it meant that people had no soul when they were sober and a drunken man was at least telling the absolute with hyperboles.

"Really now? And why is that?" Jenos stayed still, both arms on either side of his roommate's body.

The brunette simply giggled again before claiming Jenos's lips as his own, the proximity between their bodies closing faster than Jenos had time to calculate. The world seemed to merge mesmerizingly into the small niche which they occupied between the wall, the floor, and the bed. His mind slipped further away as his tongue pressed innocently against Train's lips begging for complete access which Train was only but too happy to oblige with.

Their bodies rubbed together in fervent passion, the thin yet silky fabric of their pants gliding across one another. Half of his mind was in vague protest while the other half continued to jeer him on like he was sure Inochira would if he didn't feel the same way. His lips trailed lazily along Train's jaw down to the crook of his neck, seeming to find its place there as his hand fumbled blindly with the buttons of his shirt.

Train pushed up with force and pulled the shirt off without care for the innocent buttons which were hurt in the process then pulled Jenos down again against his warm chest.

Jenos pulled back, examining the flustered tint of his cheeks and remotely dazed eyes which made the unusual caramel become butter scotch reflecting off the surface of a glass. His mouth trailed down to light pink nipples before enveloping them with his lips, the soft yet warm wetness of the fleshy appendage flicking at them. Train gasped as he felt teeth grazed his sensitive bud, his roommate's mouth moving over every available surface that his removed shirt would give him. His already agitated heart quickened its fast pace as if it were beating along with some unknown melody that had both of their nerves on fire. Hands fumbled desperately, lips entwined, and legs sinewed around one another in a captivating mating ritual which would only be witnessed by the restless starry sky and Jenos's lust-ridden, sober mind.

Jenos stared wearily at the ceiling above them, Train's head resting gently upon his shoulder in comfort as snored lightly. What he had done was wrong. Absolutely wrong. Well, no shit, he thought. He had allowed his friend to drink until he got drunk and raped him. That was the way he saw it. He rolled the brunette off his body then slipped into the shower, allowing the caressing warmth to swirl around him. Silky streams of steam rose up to meet him as he pressed his back against the cold tiles of the wall.

"In the morning," he muttered tiredly, "I am so fucked."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tada! That was for you guys! I thought that you guys deserved something good and, well, you got it. Thank you guys who commented on the author's note and told me what you thought of the chapter. From the moment after I wrote the title I started to laugh but I did not figure out what the chapter was going to contain at all. Keep in mind that I'm still practicing my yaoierism (new word!) and that's proving itself to be really fun. You should see me when I was writing it! My eyes were closed like I was sitting down watching a sex scene in a movie. I've grown so accustomed to being told to close my eyes until it's funny to actually do it while I'm writing. Lmao! My brother wanted to know what the hell I was doing typing on a cell phone with me eyes closed. My answer: trying to write a sex scene between two sexy fictional guys. So I'm a premature baby when it comes to writing scenes like that. Problem is that I get fed up with trying to put scenario to paper and using the correct words to describe things. It's so tiring. But, I hoped you guys enjoyed my friendly gift of yaoi. I was sitting up late four Saturdays ago around 3 a.m. Oh snap! Jenos might be done for in the next chapter. We'll have to wait and see when I'm finished with it. Wish Jenos luck because he _**WILL**_ need it!

_Creed's Rose_

_P.S: Yes, I am also a JenosXTrain fan. I don't even know how the hell that came to be but I love them together. I had a fanfic once for them but I lost it somewhere in one my books which I threw away. It's name was Destiny. This story was actually a spin-off from Destiny! XD Sexy._

_I also love Vendagne even though I've never tasted it. And...I've never been to college so I don't know how that works but let's just say that this is how college works in my mind. Soren would agree. :D  
_


End file.
